Arco Íris
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Para Feliciano, todas as cores ainda seriam muito pouco.  Presente para Saki Lorinaitis, minha amada gêmula Miya


_**Arco-íris**_

_Para Feliciano, todas as cores seriam muito pouco._

Fanfic especial do Dia das Crianças e presente de aniversário para a minha gêmula amada, a Saki Lorinaitis. Miya... saiba que eu te amo. E só você pra nascer no Dia das Crianças XD

~.~

"Feliciano... Feliciano!"

Hungary suspirou cansada. Não tinha jeito: já vinha procurando Italy há um bom tempo, e ele continuava desaparecido. Ele sempre sumia, se escondendo em algum canto da casa, correndo atrás de alguma borboleta colorida. Mas ela já procurara na casa, e ele não aparecia. Se ele não estivesse no jardim... ah, o que Holy Empire diria, se soubesse do descuido dela?

Crianças não podiam ficar sozinhas por aí, podiam?

Continuou gritando, procurando por todo o jardim da casa, até que encontrou um rastro de tinta azul perto das roseiras. Tinta a óleo, fresca, espalhada... Feliciano estava por ali.

"Hum... está querendo se esconder de mim, né?" – ela foi andando devagar entre as roseiras, fingindo que procurava pela pequena cabecinha ruiva, quando na verdade sabia onde ela estava... no fim daquela trilha de tinta – "Muito bem... será que está aqui? Ou será que está aqui?"

Ela foi se aproximando, quando finalmente avistou a cabeça de Italy, cabisbaixa, olhando para algum ponto do papel posto no chão. Com todo o cuidado, ela tapou os olhos dele, fazendo o menor dar um pulinho de susto:

"Acho que encontrei!" – ela anunciou, rindo – "Será que você adivinha quem eu sou?".

"Hungary-chan" – ele tirou as mãos do seu rosto, encarando os olhos verdes dela – "Desculpa, eu... eu não te ouvi".

"Você não me ouviu te chamando?" – ela o viu negar com a cabecinha, e os olhinhos castanhos olharam para o papel no chão, o desenho ainda inacabado – "Você... estava desenhando?".

Ele afirmou com a cabeça. Com certo receio, ele mostrou o desenho. Um desenho daquele mesmo jardim, com um arco-íris no fundo. Mas tinha algo errado...

Um arco-íris era sempre colorido. E o de Feliciano era todo azul e verde, assim como todo o desenho.

"Eu queria fazer um desenho mais bonito" – ele disse, envergonhado – "Mas eu não tinha mais tintas, então usei só essas".

"E por que você não me pediu mais tintas? Eu comprava pra você".

"Eu não queria preocupar a Hungary-chan".

Ela sorriu, como costumava sempre fazer quando via um desenho de Italy:

"Mas ninguém pode desenhar um arco-íris só com duas cores, Feliciano. Arco-íris são coloridos, felizes. Esse aqui está muito triste, não acha?".

Ele concordou, meio cabisbaixo. O que era estranho. O pequeno Feliciano não costumava ser desanimado daquela maneira.

"Desculpa" – ele murmurou, seu rosto ficando vermelho – "Na próxima eu faço um arco-íris mais bonito, prometo!"

"Ei, eu não estou brigando com você" – ela o pegou no colo – "Escuta... você disse que pintou com poucas cores porque não tinha mais tintas. E se eu te der algumas? Você vai usá-las?"

Os olhinhos de Italy brilharam com uma intensidade tão forte que Hungary nem precisou de sua resposta. No mesmo instante, ela o colocou no chão, e agarrando sua pequena mão, os dois saíram do jardim, para comprar novas tintas. Feliciano ia pulando e falando com toda a alegria que lhe era característica, e aquilo deixou Hungary tão feliz que fez uma promessa para si própria.

Nunca faltariam tintas na vida de Feliciano.

~.~

A notícia do desaparecimento de Holy Empire não fez bem a ninguém. Mas todos sabiam que Italy seria o que mais sofreria. Então, não foi surpresa quando o pequeno saiu chorando, rumo ao seu quarto, assim que Hungary lhe contou.

Durante dias, ela não o incomodou. Até mesmo Austria pareceu dar um descanso a ele, deixando-o sozinho e em paz, pelo tempo que fosse necessário. Mas para quem conhecia Italy, para quem sabia de sua alegria e empolgação, era quase impossível se acostumar com o silêncio e com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas.

Hungary achava um pecado ver Feliciano chorar. Nenhuma criança merecia ficar triste, muito menos aquela.

Ela queria deixá-lo feliz. E sabia como fazer isso.

Um dia, já muito preocupada, resolveu entrar no quarto do pequeno, e o encontrou deitado de bruços no chão, pintando furiosamente um quadro de Holy Empire. De longe ela pode reparar as cores: preto, cinza, branco.

Cores muito tristes para o pequeno Feliciano.

"Ele faz falta, não é?"

O pequeno Italy se assustou, olhando espantado para Hungary. Ela tinha um discreto sorriso no rosto, e as mãos estavam atrás das costas, como se escondesse algo. Parecia querer confortá-lo.

"Eu também sinto falta dele, sabe?" – ela se sentou ao lado dele, ainda com as mãos nas costas – "Fico feliz de ver que você está pintando um retrato dele. Mas tem algo estranho... está tão triste".

Feliciano não respondeu.

"Você sabe do que estou falando, não é?" – ela mostrou o que estava escondendo nas mãos, e Feliciano viu um estojo novinho de tintas, com cores e texturas que ele nunca tinha visto, muito menos possuído – "Holy Empire não ia gostá-lo de vê-lo triste. Nenhuma criança pode ser triste assim".

Os olhos do pequeno marejaram um pouco, mas ainda assim ele pegou o estojo de tintas. Viu aquele vermelho vivo, aquele amarelo brilhante, e até mesmo o branco parecia ser mais feliz do que o que estava usando antes. Um branco que lembrava muito o sorriso de Holy Empire.

"As cores devem ser usadas para representar coisas felizes. E o Holy Empire era feliz" – ela disse, acariciando o cabelo ruivo do pequeno – "Promete que vai pintar esse retrato com as tintas novas? Promete que vai ficar feliz? Assim como ele queria?"

Feliciano começou a chorar, mas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Hungary ficou satisfeita por ora.

Enquanto houvesse cores, Feliciano ficaria bem.

Ou pelo menos ela lutaria para ser assim.

~.~

Roderich olhou pasmo para a mesa de jantar. Elizabeta terminava de colocar o bolo no centro do móvel, e ele já podia ler os dizeres "Feliz aniversário, Italy". Mas como tinha passado tão rápido? O aniversário de "sua protegida" não tinha sido há poucos dias atrás?

Definitivamente, países cresciam muito rápido.

"Roderich!" – Hungary gritou, chamando a atenção dele – "Acabei de preparar a mesa. Não acha que ficou bonita?"

Ele confirmou com a cabeça, ainda meio atônito. Mas foi o suficiente para ela se sentir satisfeita. Faltava pouco para comemorar mais um ano de vida do pequeno Italy, que de pequeno já não tinha mais nada. Estava começando a se tornar um adolescente, e logo seria um bonito rapaz... que despertaria a atenção dos outros... quem sabe até paixão em algum país.

Ela ficava animada só de pensar. Ah, coisas assim com certeza deveriam ser comemoradas.

Com todo o cuidado, ela colocou o último detalhe em cima da mesa. Um bonito pacote, embrulhado com um colorido papel de presente e uma fita azul e branca. O presente de aniversário de Italy.

"O que você comprou dessa vez para ela?" – Roderich perguntou, curioso – "Não me diga que foi..."

"Vá chamar Italy pra mim!" – ela respondeu, se sentando na mesa – "Está na hora do parabéns".

Roderich suspirou. Pelo visto, Elizabeta comprara o presente que ele imaginava. O presente de todo ano.

Em pouco tempo, Feliciano já estava na sala de jantar, sorrindo abertamente em agradecimento pela comemoração. Hungary e Austria cantaram parabéns, Feliciano apagou a velhinha, e logo eles começaram a comer bolo.

"Nem sei como agradecer" – o mais jovem comentava, enquanto colocava mais um pedaço do bolo na boca – "Hungary-chan e Austria-san não deveriam se preocupar tanto assim".

"Hoje é seu aniversário" – Liz respondeu, pegando o caprichado embrulho e dando para Feliciano – "E todo aniversário deve ser comemorado, não acha?"

Italy confirmou, e pegou o embrulho com empolgação. Ele já imaginava o que continha, mas nem por isso ficou menos feliz.

Um novo estojo de tintas. Dessa vez, com cores que ele desejava há tempos. Novos tons de roxo, verde, combinações de laranjas e azuis em tons pastéis, aquarela... todas as tintas que ele sempre sonhou.

"Eu soube que suas tintas tinham acabado, então resolvi comprar mais" – Hungary explicou, sorrindo – "Tintas sempre lhe fizeram feliz. E toda criança merece ser feliz no próprio aniversário, não?"

"Liz..." – Roderich interrompeu, sem graça – "Acho que Italy já não pode mais ser considerado 'criança'. Quer dizer..." – ele parecia, talvez, mais surpreso do que todos na sala – "Olhe só como já cresceu".

"Ora, e daí?" – Elizabeta sorriu – "Pra mim sempre será uma criança. Bondosa e carinhosa como toda criança deve ser".

"E feliz!" – Feliciano abraçou o estojo de tintas junto ao peito – "Assim como as cores devem ser, não é Hungary-chan?".

"Exatamente" – ela confirmou – "Cores são felizes como as crianças. E como você, Italy".

Feliciano sabia o que ela queria dizer. E apesar de sempre ganhar tintas de Hungary, ele sempre seria agradecido. Porque era sinal de que ela sempre se importaria com ele.

"OBRIGADO, HUNGARY-CHAN" – ele agradeceu, mas sua voz saiu diferente. Em um tom meio desafinado, meio estranho... meio grosso.

Grosso demais, na opinião de Roderich, que olhou espantado para a sua "protegida". Feliciano não estava menos espantado: botou a mão na garganta, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Elizabeta não pode deixar de sorrir. Talvez Italy não fosse mais tão criança mesmo.

Não que isso mudasse alguma coisa, claro.

~.~

Guerras definitivamente mudavam as pessoas.

Elizabeta nunca pensou que, um dia, estaria separada de Roderich. Ou que presenciaria Gilbert se tornar refém de Ivan, ou até mesmo vê-lo depender de Ludwig, por exemplo. Mas o que a mais surpreendeu depois de todos aqueles embates foi ver Feliciano entrar em campo de batalha.

E ela pôde ver como ele ficara triste em participar daquele combate tão feio. Mas ela sabia que ele jamais deixaria Ludwig na mão, mesmo que depois isso significasse traí-lo, pensando no seu melhor. Italy não era mais nenhuma criança, e sabia quem e o quê deveria defender.

Há muito tempo que ele já não morava com ela. Mesmo assim, ela não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com ele, e de ficar angustiada quando o via triste. E ele estava triste de novo.

Foi por isso que, no dia que Alfred, Arthur e Francis assinavam o tratado de paz com Ludwig, Liz foi visitar Feliciano.

Como era de se esperar, lá estava ele, pintando. Estava cabisbaixo, mas para a surpresa dela, o quadro não era triste. Pelo contrário: era colorido, vivo, com todos que eles conheciam andando de mãos dadas, unidos, amigos.

Feliciano queria paz.

"Vai acabar tudo bem" – ela disse, enquanto o abraçava por trás – "Garanto que Germany não vai ficar bravo com você".

"Eu não queria traí-lo" – Feliciano murmurou – "Mas ele não parava... ele estava tão perturbado. Não gosto de ver meus amigos perturbados".

"E por isso você está usando todas as tintas que eu te dei, certo?" – ela murmurou, olhando para os diversos potes e frascos de tintas espalhados pelo chão, tintas tão comuns para ela – "Você quer que eles sejam felizes como as cores, não?"

"Uma vez... Hungary-chan me disse que as cores deveriam ser usadas para coisas felizes" – ele segurou o choro – "Mas nada está feliz. Então pensei... pensei que..."

"Vai acabar tudo bem" – ela sorriu ternamente – "Estou orgulhosa de você, sabia? Você realmente cresceu, fico tão feliz de ver o homem em que se tornou".

E de repente Feliciano ficou lívido.

"Italy? Algum problema?" – ela ficou preocupada, principalmente porque não entendeu o motivo daquela palidez repentina – "Foi algo que eu disse?".

"Hungary-chan também me disse uma vez... que as cores eram felizes como as crianças. Se eu não sou mais criança... significa que não vou mais ganhar tintas? Significa que não vou ser mais feliz?"

Hungary sentiu o peito apertar. Mas nada que não pudesse ser resolvido.

"Eu já te disse que, pra mim, você sempre será uma criança" – disse ela, entregando três potes de tinta para ele. Uma vermelha, outra verde e outra branca.

"As nossas cores" – ela disse, sorrindo – "Para que você nunca esqueça que as cores também representam força. Vai dar tudo certo".

Feliciano a abraçou, deixando as lágrimas caírem. Mas, por alguma razão, ele se sentia bem mais aliviado e feliz do que antes.

Era bom ter Hungary-chan por perto. E se sentir uma criança com ela de novo.

~.~

"E aí eles fizeram as pazes! Não é ótimo?"

Hungary gargalhou ao ver Feliciano pulando pela papelaria, comemorando o fim da briga entre Alfred e Ivan, mesmo que, agora, Ivan estivesse meio sozinho, já que os irmãos e os amigos que o apoiaram durante a briga tinham-no abandonado, de certa forma. Mas pelo menos não teria mais briga. Não teria mais disputas de influência, nem risco de novos confrontos. Tudo parecia finalmente estar voltando ao normal. Até mesmo Ludwig e Gilbert pareciam estar se acertando... logo os dois seriam uma única força, como dois bons irmãos deveriam ser.

Tudo parecia estar combinando exatamente com o que ela queria. Com aquela dia.

E lá estava ela, comprando um novo estojo de tintas para Feliciano. Ele a acompanhava, dessa vez para ele próprio escolher as cores e as texturas que ele queria. Mas ele estava estranhando a insistência dela em lhe dar tintas daquela vez. Não era uma ocasião especial. Ele também não estava triste. E seu arsenal de tintas já era tão grande que demoraria muito para que todas as cores que tinha acabassem. Em tese, ela não precisava dar tintas para ele.

Mas ela queria.

"Então, já escolheu suas tintas?" – ela disse, vendo-o de repente ficar pensativo – "O que foi? Não me diga que você já tem todas?".

"Hungary-chan... por que você está me dando tintas dessa vez?" – ele peguntou, confuso – "Não que eu não queira, mas... eu não estou triste. E também não é meu aniversário. E também tenho muita tinta em casa ainda".

Ela deu um sorrisinho maroto.

"Você esqueceu que dia é hoje?"

Ele tentou puxar na memória. Para ele, não era nenhum dia em especial. Só um simples 12 de outubro...

12 de outubro...

"Hoje é Dia das Crianças, seu bobinho!" – ela disse, pegando um frasco de tinta marrom clara, da cor dos olhos dele – "E você, pra mim, sempre será uma criança. Uma criancinha kawaii que eu quero ver feliz. E tintas sempre te deixam feliz. Por isso estou te dando as tintas hoje".

Feliciano segurou o frasco de tinta.

Porque Hungary-chan sempre estaria alimentando a felicidade infantil dele. Sempre tentaria dar a ele cores, para que a vida dele fosse sempre feliz, como a de uma criança deveria ser. Como a de qualquer pessoa deveria ser.

"Quando eu chegar em casa, vou fazer um quadro para Hungary-chan" – ele disse, em sinal de agradecimento – "Um quadro com um grande arco-íris colorido".

"Um arco-íris? E por que um arco-íris?"

"Porque o arco-íris é o resumo de todas as cores. E eu também quero fazer a Hungary-chan feliz".

Afinal, ela também era uma criança que merecia ser feliz, não?

_Fim_

Notas: e eu não sei se essa ficou boa. De certa forma, acho que forcei um pouco o lance da criança, mas... a Miya faz niver no Dia das Crianças. E o Feliciano é uma criança. Eu não queria deixar passar O.O

Agradecimentos especiais à Draquete Felton, que foi lendo enquanto eu escrevia, e que também me inspirou a essa fic. Primeiro, por ela ser o Feliciano que eu amo (FILHOTINHA *0*) e segundo, por ter me inspirado para o trecho do Holy Empire.

Miya, mais uma vez... PARABÉNS! Meio atrasado, mas tá aqui. Te amo, gêmula.

(E eu juro que qualquer semelhança da cena do Roderich com a sua fic é mera... coincidência XD)

Reviews são muito bem vindas. Mas se favoritar sem reviewar, vai levar uma frigideira na cabeça -s


End file.
